


The Great Worm

by fredbassett



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: The Siege of Angband just got worse for the attackers...





	The Great Worm

The elven archer ducked low, hiding behind a mound of the dead, some his friends, some his foe.

Above them the towers of Angband loomed large, black and seemingly invulnerable.

His commanders had thrown everything at its destruction, and yet it still stood.

He had five arrows left, then it would be knife-work.

A cheer went up from the black walls. 

A huge golden creature stalked from the gates, cutting through the besiegers like a hot knife through butter.

The archer cowered behind the dead, knowing he would soon join their ranks.

This was an enemy they could not withstand.


End file.
